Jayfeather's Apprentice
by Patchkit
Summary: After Jayfeather figured out that Leafpool is his mother. Whitekit, formerly known as Liem, becomes Jayfeather's apprentice. Follow his life as a medicine cat. From Liem to Whitekit, Whitekit to Whitepaw, Whitepaw to Whitestripe. First in a series.
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy, I'm hungry." whined a kit's voice.

"Liem, we're almost to ThunderClan." mewed the kit's mother.

"Why do you want to go to ThunderClan again, Jingo?" asked the kit's father.

"Because all our _other_ kits _DIED, _Fritz!" snarled Jingo.

"MOMMY, I'M _HUNGRY._" Liem mewed loudly.

"Not yet, son. We still have four foxlengths left till we're there." Jingo said gently.

The white and brown, Siamese looking kit, Liem, was the only kit left in his litter. So, his parents loved him lots and gave him lots of attention. His parents, Jingo and Fritz were a black and white tom, and a dark brown tabby she-cat. So, Liem, had barely visible stripes.

Eventually, they arrived in ThunderClan.

"Firestar, there's two cats and a kit outside the barrier." Sandstorm mewed.

"Let them in, they're my friends." Sol said calmly.

"Why are _you_ here, Sol?" snarled Fritz.

"Let them in, we can't leave them outside in the dark." Firestar mewed.

"Come, young kit." Mousefur meowed, "I'll show you and your mother to the

nursery."

"Thank you, Mousefur. We'll have a naming ceremony after they eat." Firestar said.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Liem, how old are you?" Dovekit asked, casually.

"6 moons." replied Liem.

"Wow." sighed Dovekit dreamily, "So am I."

"Cool!" yelled Liem.

"CATS OF THUNDERCLAN!" yowled Firestar.

"I'TS TIME TO NAME THE APPRENTICES, LIEM, DOVEKIT, AND IVYKIT!" he continued.

"Liem, you're first." Firestar yowled, softly.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and heal all other warriors as a medicine cat?" Firestar spoke the familiar words.

"I do." Liem spoke softly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your medicine cat apprentice name. From now until you earn your full name, you will be known as Whitepaw." Whitepaw licked Firestar and Jayfeather's shoulders. In response, they laid their muzzles on his head.

"Dovekit it's-" Firestar started.

"Wait, Firestar!" yowled Whitepaw.

"Yes?" sighed Firestar impatiantly.

"Can I sleep in the apprentice den?" whispered Whitepaw.

"Yes, Whitepaw." Firestar said.

Finally, Whitepaw bounded off the highledge; his mother, Jingo, purred loudly. His father, Fritz, just sat there and looked proud.

"Dovekit, do you pomise to uphold the warrior code, no matter what?" Firestar asked.

"I do." Dovekit spoke confidently.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your apprentice name as Lionblaze's apprentice. From now until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Dovekit." Firestar said. Dovepaw licked Lionblaze and Firestar's shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Ivykit became Ivy_paw, _apprentice to Dustpelt. Whitepaw's mother, Jingo, became Tabbypelt, and his father, Fritz, became Blackfur.

"Momma, where was I born?" Whitepaw aked.

"Why?" asked Tabbypelt.

"Jayfeather and Lionblaze wanted to know." replied Whitepaw.

"You weren't born _here_." responded Tabbypelt.

"...oh." Whitepaw said sadly. "Oh well."

"Dovepaw!" Lionblaze called.

"WHAT?" yelled Dovepaw, startled, who fell off the Sunning Rocks under the highrock.

"WHAT?" the whole of ThunderClan yelled.

"THE PERIMETER OF A POLYGON IS FOUND BY MULTIPLYING ALL THE NUMBERS BY TWO OR ADDING ALL THE SIDES TOGETHER!" Jayfeather and Whitepaw yelled in a singsong voice.

"WHAT'S THE PERIMETER?" shouted Ferncloud.

"WHAT'S A POLYGON?" yelled Tabbypelt.

"HOW DO YOU MULTIPLY SOMETHING?" yelled Lionblaze.

"WHAT'S A NUMBER?" yelled Purdy.

"HOW DO YOU ADD SOMETHING?" yelled Ivypaw.

"WHAT'S A SIDE?" yelled Spiderleg.

"WE'RE SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!" screeched Whitepaw and Jayfeather and ran away to their dens, covering their ears.

"WHAT'S AN IDIOT?" yelled everyone except Squirrelflight.

"An idiot is a _really _dumb cat." she answered trying not to scream from the idiocy that surrounded her.

"WHAT'S A CAT?" Sol asked

Squirrelflight sceamed and ran to her den.

"What's wrong with her?" Brambleclaw muttered, confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Jayfeather was running through the woods of StarClan.

"Jayfeather..." a voice whispered his name. "Jayfeather..."

"Who- Who's there?" Jayfeather whispered because the voice sounded creepy.

"Me, mousebrain." Spottedleaf said. Jayfeather jumped backwards.

"Spottedleaf why did you HAVE to scare me?" the tom with a bad temper muttered.

"I don't know. I have to tell you something. IT'S IMPORTANT!"

"What is it?" Jayfeather asked, scared that it would be stupid.

"You know that family of loners that Firestar let join the clan?" Spottedleaf said. "Well, to make it short, StarClan decided to let your apprentice have kits with any cat that is a girl. It is for ThunderClan's sake. The kits that he has will save the world."

"Why didn't you tell Firestar first?" Jayfeather asked.

"We did." Spottedleaf said. "When you wake up, we will tell Whitepaw."

"No, I want to. He's my apprentice." Jayfeather said.

"Suit yourself." Spottedleaf said fading away. "Bye, Bye now. Y'all take care now you hear?"

"OMSC WHAT DID I GET MYSELF INTO?" Jayfeather asked himself.

"Whitepaw... Whitepaw... WHITEPAW WAKE UP!" Jayfeather yelled. And that is how all the apprentices woke up.

"Go away..." Whitepaw said, sleepily.

_I know how to wake him up_, Jayfeather thought.

"WHITEPAW DOVEPAW WANTS TO KISS YOU!" Jayfeather shouted.

Whitepaw's head shot up. "REALLY?"

"No I need to tell you something." Jayfeather laughed.

"Aw man then I'm gonna go back to sleep. That's just cruel." Whitepaw muttered.

"First let me tell you this." Jayfeather whispered to Whitepaw what Spottedleaf had told him, changing the words a little to make it make sense.

"Yes!" Whitepaw punched the air.

"Who do you want to mate with then?" Jayfeather asked, once the two sisters had left.

"Well, Ivypaw and Dovepaw BOTH like me but, I only like Dovepaw, so I choose her." Whitepaw answered.

"Are you gonna tell her?" Jayfeather asked, "Or should I?"

"I dunno. I'll tell you later." Whitepaw answered his question.

"OK TTYL." Jayfeather said.

"Since When did you speak text?" Whitepaw asked.

"Idk." was the answer he got.


	5. Chapter 5

GOODBYE FANFICTION. IM NEVER WRITING AGAIN. THANKS FOR KILLING MY DREAMS AND MAKING ME CRY.


End file.
